We are
by spyteens1234
Summary: What if the boys weren't discovered? What if a girl band was discovered instead? Would the guys still have the chance to move to LA and become BTR? Find out as they make their way to the top. Rated T for now, possiblity that rating could be changed to M. Changes POVs between Kendall and Jasmine Clark (Leader of SR)
1. prologue

**hi! New story time!** I** know I should be working on KH: Card Keeper and The Start but have some writers block for those two. **

_**Emma: I thought you were having a lot of writer's block. You always end up deleting what you writes anyways.**_

**Yes but can you really blame me? I've been busy with school and what not. Besides today it was either write or do biology notes. I hate re-learning about the stomach.**

_**Kimi: Anyways, we hope you enjoy this. It's just the start of what is to some. Pam does not own Big Time Rush. She only owns the Social Rejects and that only came because she watched BTR too much.  
**_

_**Emma: So in a way, she doesn't own us either.**_

* * *

"Right now, it feels like it's the encore." A girl with medium length light brown hair and stunning blue eyes sang, send the whole crowd into a frenzy. She was wearing washed out jeans that had some holes in them around the knees and thighs, a one shoulder bright red shirt that went over her right shoulder, white sneakers and a red and white striped baseball cap that was twisted towards the right side of her head. Her name is Jasmine Clark and she is the leader of the girl group, Social Rejects.

"encore." A girl with wavy shoulder length black hair and brown eyes sang in mezzo piano right after Jasmine. This girl was wearing a jean skirt that ended just before her knees, a tank top bright yellow shirt, white airwalk sneakers and a yellow and white striped hat. That is Kimi Saru, the smart one out of the band.

"Like we just left you wanting more." Jasmine started up again.

"wanting more." Kimi echoed again.

"But we just set foot in the door." Jasmine sang one last time before letting Kimi take over the rest of the verse.

"in the door." Kimi finished before pointing over to where a girl with long black hair and brown eyes is standing. She was wearing jean shorts that stopped just below her knees, a one shoulder bright green shirt that went over her left shoulder, white skateboard sneakers and a green and white striped hat that was turned to the turned to the left. That is Alexis Gilmore known as the crazy one.

"I know: you think you've seen the whole show, but this is just the intro. It's not goodbye, it's hello, here we go." Alexis sang as she pointed back towards Jasmine and Kimi.

"The night is young, and we're just getting started." Jasmine sang as her and Kimi started jumping.

"We're just getting started." Kimi echoed.

"The best is yet to come and we're just getting started now." Jasmine sang as they stopped jumping.

"Woah-woah-woah-woa... and we're just getting started, now. Woah-woah-woah-woa... and we're just getting started, now." Jasmine and Kimi sang together before Kimi pointed behind her where a girl with shoulder length blonde hair and bright green eyes was standing. She was wearing jean short-shorts, a strapless blue shirt, white ballet shoes, and a blue and white striped hat that was backwards. Her name is Emma Bell and she is the pretty one of the group. Together, they make up the famous band, Social Rejects. Founded by Gustavo Rocque

"Right now, it feels like it's the last page." Emma sang.

"last page." Kimi started to echo Emma now.

"But we're just warming up the stage," Emma sang for the second line.

"up the stage." Kimi echoed.

"I found the key, unlocked the gate," Emma ended her line.

"unlock the gate." Kimi finished that part only to start on her own. "I know: It's feeling like it's sunrise, but it isn't even midnight. Oh girl, we've got a lot of time-lot of time, I'll make you mine, oh."

"The night is young, and we're just getting started. We're just getting started. The best is yet to come, and we're just getting started, now. Woah-woah-woah-woa. And we're just getting started, now. I'd love to count it down, and you can count me in. Woah-woah-woah-woa. And we're just getting started, now. It's time to set it out, so let's begin. And We're just getting started, now." The four of them sang together as they moved and danced on the stage.

"I-I-I-know that I just met ya, feels like it's been forever. But it's only getting better, and better, and better, and oh." Emma sang and held the last note for a while before all four of them sang again.

"The night is young, and we're just getting 're just getting started. The best is yet to come, and we're just getting started, now. Woah- woah-woah-woa. And we're just getting started, now. I'd love to count it down, and you can count me in. Woah-woah-woah-woa. And we're just getting started, now. It's time to set it out, so let's begin. Woah- woah-woah-woa. And we're just getting started, now. I'd love to count it down, and you can count me in. And we're just getting started." They finished, and the crowd went wild once again. I looked over my shoulder at my three best friends. The one standing next to me is Logan Mitchell. He is about five feet, eight inches tall and has short dark brown hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a grey t-shirt underneath a black zippered hoodie and light grey button up vest and black jeans. The one standing next to Logan is Carlos Garcia. He was about five feet, six inches tall and had short black hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a white t-shirt underneath a black jacket and dark jeans. The one standing on the other side of Carlos is James Diamond. He was about six foot one and has an athletic physique. He has hazel eyes, short brown hair and a dazzling smile. He was wearing blue jeans, a red t-shirt and a grey vest. My name is Kendall Knight. I had short blonde hair and stunning green eyes. Sure, the four of us together didn't create a band and be famous but we have something that social rejects most likely don't. We have faith and trust in each other, and nothing would change that.

* * *

**_Kendall: Well I hoped you enjoyed that from my point of view! We put a lot of work into it._**

Better have, didn't almost fail English 30-1 for nothing.  


_**Logan: She's a little bit bitter, she hasn't completely found out her final mark for English 30-1. Her boyfriend found out his Math 30-1 mark already and she hasn't so she is a little on edge. **_

_**Kimi: Anyways, leave a review, or rate or something to know how we did. Don't be mean, Pam can't handle mean at the moment. If she gets mean, she actually might cry in a corner somewhere in the middle of nowhere.**_


	2. Trust me, This is Who We Are Now

**_Kendall: And here we are! With a new chapter of We Are!_**

**_Yes, I haven't really been writing much since I updated last but I just felt like finishing this chapter today before it turned into Wednesday here._**

**_Kimi: But we love you anyways. So we see who the girls really are in this chapter._**

**_James: Then we get to see some romance develop, some in a good way, some in a bad way. _**

**_Anyways, enjoy the chapter, we'll see you at the end. And I really do not own anything._**

* * *

Chapter 1: Trust me, this is what we do

"God, could you people be more annoying?!" Emma yelled as soon as we got backstage after we performed an amazing concert.

"What do you mean by annoying Emma?" I asked, turning to look at her. This was going on for a little while now. Every concert would be amazing and we would all be happy out on stage but once we came off, Emma would start to turn on us .

"You were all hogging my spotlight! Don't you know that I'm the only reason we even got here in the beginning?" She replied and I wanted to slap her.

"No, you weren't, I was! I am the one who told Gustavo I wouldn't do this whole thing without you three. I am the one that got us to that audition. I am the one who turned on the damn TV to begin with!" I shouted back at her. It was true. I got us here only because I believed in us.

"Oh really? Why don't you just take your plastic ass out on the streets and find your own damn way home!" Emma shouted at me before Kimi stood between us.

"Just shut up you two! You're giving me a damn headache and you're scaring Alexis. It doesn't matter who got us here, the only thing that matters is the fact that we are here and we need to stick together." She said before Emma pushed her out of the way.

"You should know your place geek. You and Alexis know that I don't want you here anymore. You don't deserve to be here anymore. Just get out before I have to force you out." Emma said and I could just see the tears in Kimi and Alexis' eyes. The anger just started to boil at the start but now, it was pure hatred.

"If you think you can kick them out, think again. I'm sure that you would be the one out if you keep acting like this. You're a complete two-faced bitch who can't handle sharing the spotlight. Get out before I have to force you out." I told Emma, holding the door to the dressing room open for her to leave. She gave a glare at Kimi and Alexis who have curled up against each other in the far corner of the room before she turned to me. Boy, if looks could kill, I would so be dead. Once she was gone, I closed the door and slowly made my way to Kimi and Alexis.

"What happened to her Jasmine? She use to be all cool, now she's that." Alexis whispered, afraid that Emma was still listening. Before Emma's attitude changed, her and Alexis were the closest of friends. Now Alexis started to cling to me and Kimi more.

"I don't know but I'm gonna go to the bus, see when we're leaving and if she hasn't taken the bus. Locked the door after I leave and don't come out until Kelly or Gustavo or I are there." I told them as I got up and headed to the door.

"Come back soon." Kimi said softly and I just nodded my head. That was our system now. I checked if the bus was gone and when we are suppose to leave while they stay in the dressing room, hiding from Emma. As I walked towards the back doors, I could tell it was snowing so I knew Emma wouldn't have taken the bus since she hates wet weather. Before I walked out, I grabbed a jacket off of one of the clothing racks and took my first steps in snow. Since I was still in my concert clothes, I could feel the snow melt against my thighs and knees. I remember the feeling of snow, rolling around in the -20℅ degree weather. Making snow angels and pretending that they were weeping angels and staring at them for hours, coming inside the house with a red nose and end up under a number is blankets because it was so cold.

"You like this weather?" A male voice said from somewhere to my right. I opened my eyes and turned to the voice to see a guy about five foot eight with short blonde hair and stunning green eyes. He was wearing a pair of gray jeans, a black winter jacket overtop of a red and yellow plaid shirt and white T-shirt. He was wearing black sneakers and a red hat and scarf combination. Overall, he looked amazing which is something I liked.

"Yeah, I really do. Haven't experience a real snow fall like this since I was sixteen." I told him as I looked back up at the sky.

"You know you'll freeze soon if you don't get inside soon." He said and I just laughed.

"Trust me, this isn't cold. Try -30℅ weather with a blizzard going on while eating ice cream. That is what Canadians can do!" I told him as I looked back at him. He was about twenty feet before, now he was like one foot away from me. He moves fast, I like that.

"Didn't know that the amazing Jasmine Clark was Canadian. That just makes you even more amazing." He said.

"Well I am and since you know mine, you tell me your's." I told him.

"Knight, Kendall Knight. Also use to the cold but not your cold." He said and I just laughed.

"Come on. Let's go inside my tour bus. I gotta find out when we're leaving." I told him grabbing his hand and dragging him with me, not giving him time to answer. We ran as quick as we could and as careful as we could to get to the bus. As soon as we got on, he started to wonder.

"Hey James, when we leaving?" I asked the driver, taking him away from his episode of Doctor Who.

"I don't know baby sister, do you think we can drive through this and not die?" He asked me. Yeah, James is my older brother. Might as well have a Canadian driver driving the most famous band in the world. Besides, he gets paid for driving and for his normal job so it works for him.

"I take that as a no then." I said as Kendall came out of the back.

"You guys have a mini studio back there." He said and I could see that look James was giving me.

"Yeah, but we gotta go now, James is gonna be mad. BTW older brother, Rose gets stuck in another dimension with her mother and father and the doctor picks up a human woman wearing a wedding dress in space!" I said before Kendall and I bolted out if the bus. I could still hear James swearing up a storm as we ran. Actually, we didn't stop until we were at the door of the stadium.

"I can't believe that you just did that! You spoiled Doctor Who for him! Why would you do something like that?" Kendall asked/yelled as we walked inside the actual arena.

"He spoiled Harry Potter for me! I had to get back at him!" I told him as we turned a corner. Right when we turned the corner, all we could hear was yelling and screaming. Right then, I knew that Emma was caught by Gustavo while trying to act like the little slut she is. I looked over at Kendall and He just nodded his head. With that, we took off running towards the yelling and screaming.

When we got to the scene, we saw Gustavo arguing and yelling at a very sluty/whorey looking Emma. Apparently, while I was outside, she managed to change out her concert clothes and into something more... what's the word I'm looking for? Oh yeah, completely and totally trashy and sluty that her mother would totally lock her away for. Basically, she was wearing some random guy's black vest over top of the basically see-through bra that she had on, a small pink thong that had the little straps on the sides slip down because she had nothing to basically hold them up. That was it and by the way Gustavo's face was basically as red as a tomato, he caught Emma doing something that probably would have gotten her sent to an all girls boarding school if we were still living with our parents.

"That's James' vest." Kendall whispered and I looked over at him with that questioning look on my face. He looked over at me and he gave me this look that said he would explain later.

"Jasmine! There you are. Please break this up and get some clothes on her." Kelly said once she saw me. She glanced at Kendall and gave me that 'you-brought-a-local-boy-backstage' look.

"Fine but I won't be happy about it." I said as I started moving closer to the arguing two. Kendall was following close behind me. "Okay, the two of you shut up!" I yelled at Gustavo and Emma. "You, go find us a place to stay for the night and rebook tomorrow night's concert." I said pointing towards Gustavo. He made a grunting sound as if he was going to argue with me but then he turned around and walked away with Kelly right on his heels.

"Now it's time to deal with you." I said as I turned to Emma who basically had her tongue shoved down this guy's throat. This guy was about six feet tall with hazel eyes and short brown hair. He only had his red boxers on so you could see his muscles.

"James, get the hell of of that girl and get some clothes and don't make me call your mother." Kendall said as he came to stand next to me. I could just feel the anger and hatred just roll off of Kendall as we watched the two jump apart.

* * *

**_Alexis: Well, that was interesting. Where did that come from?_**

**_Hot in Cleveland, wrote the last little bit while watching it. Turns out to be very interesting instead of heading nowhere._**

**_Kendall: So it's my point of view next chapter?_**

**_Yes Kendall, and you can really hate James and Emma next chapter. After all, we will most likely find out what they will do. (BTW this will most likely be my first dirty scene so bare with me)_**

**_Kendall: Anyways, we hope that you enjoyed what you have read so far. Rate, review, do other things and we will hopefully be back soon._**


End file.
